1. Technical Field
The invention in general concerns the front headlight of a motor vehicle with light unit for daytime and nighttime front navigation light and a supplemental distance light.
2. Discussion
Present-day designs for the headlights of a motor vehicle have separate daytime and nighttime front navigation light units, which do not contribute their light to the distance beam—see, e.g., the solution of patent specification DE 10140277. One drawback to these headlight designs is high manufacturing costs. Current optical modules of projector types with halogen bulbs, HID discharge or LED light sources many times do not generate a sufficiently robust distance beam helpful for seeing distant objects by the driver. One issue with current systems is balancing the light output at a distance to safely see upcoming objects, while ensuring a safe broad visibility range in front of the vehicle.